


Crashing

by ImperialKatwala



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Minecraft Manhunt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialKatwala/pseuds/ImperialKatwala
Summary: A quiet moment after the most recent manhunt (four hunters rematch).
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 30
Kudos: 567
Collections: Dream Team By Egg, Purrsonal Picks





	Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to be platonic! There's not enough platonic physical affection in this fandom, in my opinion, so this is just 1000 words of pure fluff and friends cuddling. Enjoy!

Dream was buzzing.

He still couldn't believe he'd actually pulled off some of those stunts; having four hunters really forced him to step up his game. But he'd _done it,_ he'd _won,_ properly and without disagreement, and he was still riding the high of victory.

"Dream," George sighed. "Chill. I don't think you've stopped moving since we got back from the End."

It was true: Dream and the four hunters had built a small house where they could chat and relax after the manhunt, and while the hunters were sprawled on the couch and the floor, Dream was pacing. He'd been pacing since they'd walked in.

"I'm feeling _great,_ George!" Dream insisted. He really was! He felt almost giddy, and he bounced in place a few times to prove it.

Sapnap sat up from his spot on the floor, frowning. "Your hands are shaking a bit, dude."

"Are they?" The idea caught Bad's attention immediately, and he stood up and walked over to Dream, carefully taking his hand to take a look.

Sure enough, there was a tremor in Dream's fingers. Not a big one, certainly not a cause for concern, in Dream's opinion.

Bad frowned. "That's not a good sign."

"Guys, c'mon, I'm fine." Dream gently tugged his hand away from Bad, ignoring the buzz starting in his fingertips. "I'm okay, really. Just have a lot of energy."

Antfrost groaned from his spot face-down on the floor. "Dude, how do you have any energy at _all_ after that?"

Dream shrugged and started pacing again. "I dunno, I just do."

" _Dream._ " George reached out and grabbed his arm as he paced by. "You're running on adrenaline right now. You need to sit down and relax."

"Yeah, just breathe for a second," Sapnap chimed in.

Dream laughed. His teeth were buzzing too, now, just a little. "C'mon, George, I'll relax later. It's not like I'm going to spontaneously combust or something, I just have a lot of energy right now."

" _Sit._ "

He didn't want to. He really didn't want to. He wanted to move and jump and work out all this energy, but George still had a hand on his arm and was tugging him down onto the couch, and he didn't really want to fight George because George could be stubborn as hell when he wanted to be, so Dream reluctantly sat down.

George immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders, anchoring him in place, and kept his other hand on Dream's arm for good measure. "You're going to sit here and relax with us, no arguing."

Dream huffed out another laugh. "Fine. But only for a few minutes."

Sapnap flopped back down onto the floor and started rambling about... something. Nothing of earth-shattering importance. It was important to Sapnap, though, so Dream tried to pay attention. The others laughed and commented and teased, and Dream wanted to join in, really he did, he just couldn't get his eyes to focus right anymore, so he couldn't really pay attention to the actual words.

The buzzing and the shaking were going away, he noted absently, the longer he sat here. George's arm was a comforting weight across his shoulders, and he could feel his friend breathing and the vibrations when he talked. That was much nicer to pay attention to; it required a lot less brain power than talking.

George was warm. The couch was comfortable. His friends' banter created a pleasant hum of background noise. Dream's brain felt like it was moving through syrup, and he couldn't really keep his eyes open anymore. His head also felt weirdly heavy, so he just tilted it sideways to rest on George's head. Much better.

The conversation stopped for a moment, and then he felt a laugh rumble in George's chest.

"Told you," George chuckled, then said something to the other hunters that Dream's brain was too fuzzy to register.

He heard footsteps, though, and managed to open his eyes in time to see them leave the living room.

"Hey." George poked him gently. "Think you can make it to the bedroom? You'll get a crick in your neck sleeping like this."

Dream let out a non-committal hum.

George sighed - it was a good, familiar sound, one that had more fondness behind it than irritation, and one that Dream heard a lot - and pulled away, earning a sleepy whine from Dream. "C'mon, bed time, let's go."

"'S so far..." Dream mumbled, wanting nothing more than to melt into the couch and sleep. George was being mean and unfair.

"It isn't that far, come on." George carefully slipped Dream's mask off of his face, making him blink. Then he took Dream's hand and pulled him up from the couch, tugging him gently down the hall and into the bedroom.

Oh, Dream's muddled brain realized, that's where the others had gone. They'd pushed the beds together to make one giant mattress.

"Dude, Dream's crashing _hard,_ " Sapnap chuckled.

"Shut up," Dream told him, but it didn't come out quite as clear as he'd wanted it to. He didn't really mean it, anyway, so maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

George just chuckled and laid down, pulling Dream down with him.

The others climbed into bed too, curling into one big cuddle pile with Dream in the middle.

This was good, Dream decided, burying his face in George's chest and humming when Sapnap ruffled his hair. Bad had an arm over Dream and George both, and Ant was curled up by their feet. This was good, and comfortable, and warm.

"You did great today, Dream," Bad murmured. "Sleep well, we love you."

Dream's brain was too syrupy with sleep to come up with a proper answer, so he just hummed back in a way he hoped conveyed his meaning. _You did great too. I love you too._

As he drifted off, he wondered how in the world he'd gotten lucky enough to have friends like this. That was more luck than all his manhunt wins combined.

He'd have to tell them that in the morning. But right now, it was time to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> The hunters: Dream, you're about to crash  
> Dream: No I'm not!  
> Dream: *Crashes*  
> Hunters: *Fond exasperation*


End file.
